


Buckethead

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Stormtrooper Armor, just a very short little babey fic... shes very tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: "Never thought I'd see Hera kiss a buckethead."





	Buckethead

“Never thought I’d see Hera kiss a buckethead.”

Hera pulled her face from Kanan’s, groaning slightly. Kanan just laughed, holding the stormtrooper helmet at his side. Hera’s hand was still resting against the cold plastic on his chest, which seemed to be getting even colder in the air conditioning of the  _ Ghost _ ’s hangar.

“Very funny, Sabine,” she said.

“Thank you!” Sabine answered earnestly, and Hera rolled her eyes again.

Kanan shifted, the pieces of the armor clicking against other pieces.

“I think I’m going to go take this off, it’s tight in… places.”

Hera chuckled as he ran off to his room, folding her arms and watching him leave from behind.

“But keep it somewhere, dear,” Hera called after him.

Kanan froze in place, turning around slowly. “Uh… really?” 

“Never know when it could be useful on another mission, right? Something could always come up.”

“Oh,” Kanan said quickly, his voice just a little higher than usual. “Right, yeah, that’s… yeah. That makes sense.”

Hera frowned as he went back towards his room again, muttering something to himself that she couldn’t hear, but she heard Sabine trying to muffle laughter with her hand from the corner. 

“Don’t you have other things to do?”

Sabine cleared her throat, still trying to stifle her laughs. “Sorry, Hera.”


End file.
